Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber therein. Various spray assemblies may be disposed within the wash chamber. During operation of the dishwasher appliances, the spray assemblies direct wash fluid towards articles within rack assemblies in the wash chamber. Thus, the spray assemblies provide multiple outlets for directing wash fluid onto articles within the rack assemblies during operation of the dishwasher appliances.
In certain dishwasher appliances, a bottle washer assembly is provided as one of the spray assemblies. The bottle washer assembly generally includes spray tines through which wash fluid is flowed. Suitable articles, such as bottles, cups, glasses, etc., are provided on the bottle washer assembly such that, for example, an article generally surrounds a spray tine. Wash fluid ejected from the spray tine contacts and cleans the inside surface of the article.
One issue with many presently known bottle washer assemblies is the stationary nature of the spray tine. Stationary jets of wash fluid are ejected from apertures defined in the spray tine, and these jets are directed to stationary locations. Accordingly, the jets only initially contact specific portions of the associated article. This can result in incomplete cleaning of the associated article.
Accordingly, improved bottle washer assemblies are desired in the art. In particular, bottle blaster assemblies that facilitate improved, more complete cleaning of associated articles would be advantageous.